Bratz: Forever Diamondz
" " is a GameCube game played by Danny and Kevin on Single Train. Episode *Bratz Forever Diamondz Game Information The gameplay of the Bratz Forever Diamondz is mostly the same as its predecessor, Bratz Rock Angelz. There are four playable characters: Yasmin, Cloe, Sasha and Jade.and Raye During the game, all of a sudden blue coins appear, called Blingz, which are money for the Bratz girls. There's a mobile phone menu, where you can read messages, and see the objective, what the player currently has to do. It has explorable roam, similar to Grand Theft Auto series. When the player is not in an objective, he/she can take a character to collect character coins (which are can be used to buy movie clips. There are 25 for each Bratz girl), Blingz tokens, take pictures, and play mini-games for extra money. The new features in the video game, that there are timed objectives, which means that you have to do the objective in the amount of time. There's an ice rink, where the girls can perform ice-skating skills. The biggest new feature is that the player can adopt a pet (cat or dog), and take him/her to pet shows, accessorize it, etc. The pet helps in certain objectives, however, after that the player should give a treat for it. You can also take part in modeling contests to win Blingz. The mini-games can be activated to go into a place, or talk to a person, Kaycee, Kirstee, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Fianna, Phoebe, Roxxi, Siernna, Cade, Vinessa, Kumi, Bryce & Katia. *Posing game: a rhythm game, where the player has to press the combination of buttons in time. *Smoothie-A-Go-Go: a timed mini-game, where the player has to deliver smoothies to people in time. *Skate Race Challenge: a timed mini-game, where the player has to collect flags on roller- skates in time. Spying make sure Bryce,s date don't regenise you as you spy on Bryce,s new mystery date Unlike its predecessor, this game has a multiplayer mode, which is can only be activated when two controllers are plugged into the console. There are three multiplayer games: *Pairz - a match game against the opponent to see who can get more matches. *Change outfits *Top Trumps - a game very similar to the card game War. The player gets a card each turn with number totals on it. The player has to guess which number on the card is higher than the opponent's card. If he's/she's correct, he/she wins the card. He/she goes on playing until all 26 cards are in one players possession. *This game appears in the PC version of the Bratz: Rock Angelz. *Roller skating - you can chanqe into a pair of roller skate's, helpinq you two move ten times faster than walking. Trivia * This game marks Kevin's second ever appearance as a commentator on the Game Grumps channel. ** As pointed out by Kevin himself, this is his first time commentating over a game while sober. ** It's also the first video to feature Danny and Kevin together. Category:Bratz boyz Category:Bratz big babyz Category:Steam Train Games Category:THQ Games Category:Adventure Games Category:One-Off Games